Perverso
by Moony Weasley
Summary: ONE-SHOT, song-fic basado en la canción “Perverso” de Tiziano Ferro. Draco y Ginny están castigados, el chico la ha mirado extraño desde hace días. ¿Se podrán resistir a la tentación?


Aclaraciones: Es mi primer song-fic asi que no esperen mucho ;p, de hecho la canción iba a ser la de "Tardes Negras" de Tiziano Ferro pero termino siendo la de "Perverso" del mismo artista, por que?, bueno es que esta canción se me hizo mas "sexy" (jaja)....y que la de Tardes Negras se brinca en mi disco :S y sin la canción no pude hacer mucho....malo, malo.....Al final vienen mas notas aclaratorias...

Agradecimientos: A Tiziano por su bella canción y por ser el ;D si no tienen su canción ¿Qué ESPERAN?

A Tom Felton por que he de admitir que este Malfoy esta mas basado en el, que en el Malfoy del libro....ah! y tambien por existir...digo si saben a lo que me refiero XD

A JK, mi intima amiga, que me presto sus personajes...verdad JK??....XD.....y que espero que ya saque el 6to libro

_**-PERVERSO-**_

_**Mi mirada se defiende  
Pero se muere de ganas y tú ya lo sabes  
Todo el día y toda la noche  
Tu recuerdo no se pierde  
Y tu ya lo sabes**_

-Eres una vendida, no puedo creer que defiendas a los sangre sucia

"Esto es demasiado"- pensó Ginny. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba parado Malfoy. Este la miraba con una expresión la cual era nueva, esa mirada intimidaba a Ginny un poco, pero no lo demostró. Saco la varita, Malfoy ni se inmuto.

-OH! Me estoy muriendo de miedo, la pobretona me va a atacar- exclamo en forma burlona. Varios alumnos de Slytehrin que se encontraban en el pasillo rieron. Ginny sintió como se le calentaba la cara, entonces decidió patear a Malfoy en la entrepierna. Malfoy se retorció del dolor. Varios Gryffindor aplaudieron.

-No te metas conmigo, te lo advierto- lo amenazo Ginny.

-Weasley, Malfoy, a mi oficina-se escucho un grito que provenía de la profesora McGonagoll.

_**Ahora arriba  
Ahora abajo  
30 grados fahrenheit es tu perfume  
Que quema**_

-Bien, el profesor Snape y McGonnagoll esperan que terminen de limpiar todos los calderos, no le importa si se llevan varias noches en esto, entren- les ordeno el conserje.

Draco y Ginny entraron a la mazmorra de Pociones, había tantos calderos sucios que era imposible contarlos.

-Y entréguenme sus varitas, no podrán utilizar magia- les grito Filch

-Yo no pienso...-comenzó a alegar Malfoy

-Oh! Cállate Malfoy, eres mas cobarde de lo que pensé, ¿temes que te vuelva a golpear?- lo reto Ginny

Malfoy ya no respondió y entrego su varita. Filch les entrego un trapo para cada uno, una vela, que entrego a Malfoy y los encerró en la mazmorra.

-Esto es genial- dijo en forma irónica Ginny. Malfoy camino hacia el escritorio de Snape, al hacerlo paso junto a Ginny y la vio con esa expresión en los ojos que tanto alteraba a Ginny.

-Bueno, he de admitir que no hueles tan mal para ser una traidora de la sangre- dijo el con desdén

-¿Si? Pues tu aroma a mi me quema los pulmones, hueles a basura- se defendio Ginny. Se dio al vuelta y comenzó a fregar un caldero.- Apurate Malfoy, quiero salir de este infierno lo más rápido posible.  
Malfoy ni se inmuto, se veía claro que no pensaba ayudarle.

**_Hablas tanto hablo demasiado  
Porque si te miro no me callo  
Entonces hazme callar_**  
**_Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...  
Collo spalle mento  
Yo soy un bastardo crònico  
_**

-Ponte a trabajar, inútil- le reprocho Ginny

-No- contesto Malfoy volteándola a ver, dejo la vela en el piso.

-Creme que para mi no es un placer compartir la misma habitación contigo, creo que para ti es igual, así que hazme el favor de apurarte.

-¿Cómo sabes que para mi es estar molesto contigo en la misma habitación?- respondió con desdén Malfoy-Eres igual que tu novio, Potter, se creen unos sabelotodo.

Ginny se quedo helada con su respuesta, era su imaginación o Malfoy la estaba halagando, pero no impidió que se quedara callada.

-Antes que nada, Harry no es mi novio...aun-agrego en el último momento- Y yo no soy una sabelotodo, pero ni creas que el simple hecho de que seas guapo va a ser justificación para que no limpies.

-Vaya...así que me consideras guapo- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisita burlona.

-Yo...es que...- tartamudeo Ginny, se comenzó a poner roja.

-No te apenes, Weasley, yo también...-y al decirlo comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba parada Ginny, ella sintió como la sangre le hervía de nervios- yo también, me considero guapo...

Ginny rió sarcásticamente.

-Serás bien parecido, pero por tu carácter no hay quien te soporte.

Malfoy seguía caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-Que ofensa, tan grave- dijo cortante- en ese caso tu tendrás el alma mas blanca y pura que jamás haya conocido, solo siento decirte que no te encuentro fea físicamente.

-Oh! No lo puedo creer, Malfoy piensa que soy bonita- se quejo Ginny dando un paso hacia atrás

-Yo no dije eso- negó con la cabeza Malfoy- solo dije que no eras fea.

-Eres un patán- dijo molesta Ginny, aunque ni ella sabia por que se había enojado, cada vez tenia a Malfoy mas cerca, dio otro paso para atrás- Eres un bastardo, Malfoy- le grito cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba el parado justo enfrente de ella.

-Hablas demasiado, Weasley- confirmo Malfoy

-Pues entonces, hazme callar- lo reto Ginny

_**Abrázame fuerte  
El pecho me sonríe perverso  
Si me equivoco grita y luego  
Uno a mi uno a ti...  
Uno para todos**_

-Tomare eso como un reto- le sonrió el y paso una mano a lado de Ginny, ella pensó que la quería abrazar así que se hecho para atrás, chocando contra la pared.

-Calmada, solo quería decirte que te ha faltado limpiar aquí- dijo déspotamente señalando el caldero que hacia unos minutos Ginny había estado limpiando.

-No utilices ese tomo de voz conmigo- le grito Ginny

-Tranquila, comadreja- una sonrisita picara se asomo por los labios de Malfoy.

-Además, no sonrías así- dijo Ginny, aunque sin saber realmente lo que decía.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-No- exclamo Ginny- es que...es una sonrisa muy perversa, me pone eso de malas

-Eres más mandona que la sangre sucia de Granger

-No la llames así- le reprocho Ginny- además, admítelo, Hermione te gusta

-¿Qué dices?- exclamo con sorpresa Malfoy- yo tengo mejores gustos...

-Pues a Pansy yo no la llamaría un mejor gusto- dijo con sarcasmo Ginny

-¿Celos?- le pregunto Malfoy, dio un paso al frente, estaba justo enfrente de Ginny, la tenia acorralada entre la pared y alrededor un montón de calderos, la chica no tenia por donde escapar, Malfoy puso las manos recargadas en la pared a la altura de los hombros de Ginny, quien era por mucho mas bajita que el. Para sorpresa del mismo Malfoy, Ginny no se movió.

-Aparte por favor- pidió educadamente Ginny, claramente se veía que a como de lugar evitaría la mirada de Malfoy, quien le buscaba la mirada. Este no le hizo caso, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro hacia el de ella. Ginny apretó los labios, aun así Malfoy la beso, ella no se movió, pero mantuvo sus labios herméticamente cerrados y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

_**Y descansa tus tendones  
Y recobra aliento y sécate  
Tu ya...lo sabes  
Mi mirada se defiende  
Pero si te ve se rinde  
Y tu ya...lo sabes  
Ahora arriba  
Ahora abajo  
Vientre, pies, cintura  
Alas de los dioses  
Tus ojos  
Ríes tanto río demasiado  
Y ahora con el labio dejo espacio  
Déjame el espacio...  
**_

El beso no duro más que unos segundos. Malfoy la dejo de besar pero la seguía aprisionando contra la pared. Observo a Ginny, esta no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Quitate, Malfoy- le volvió a ordenar, pero sin empujarlo ni nada. Malfoy volvió a sonreír perversamente, volvió a acercar su rostro hacia el de Ginny, nuevamente la beso. El chico se llevo una sorpresa, pensó que Ginny le daría mas batalla, pero su reacción fue totalmente diferente. Malfoy abrió un poco su boca, Ginny le correspondió abriendo la suya, dejándolo introducir su lengua en su boca. Malfoy quito sus manos de la pared y las coloco en la cintura de Ginny por encima de la túnica de esta. Ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de Malfoy. Se seguían besando. Malfoy comenzó a subir lentamente su mano poco a poco por el torso de Ginny. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos súbitamente y empujo a Malfoy con mucha fuerza. El también abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo a Ginny, como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a perder. Ginny respiraba como si le faltara el aire. Con la manga de su túnica se limpio los labios. Malfoy no se daba cuenta pero estaba sudando y le costaba recobrar el aliento; el simplemente no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ginny. Ginny lo miraba como si se estuviera defendiendo de el.

**_Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...  
Collo spalle mento  
Yo soy un bastardo crónico  
Abrázame fuerte  
El pecho me sonríe perverso  
Si me equivoco grita y luego  
Uno a mi uno a ti...  
Uno para todos  
_**

-Te deje callada- rompió el silencio Malfoy- creo que gano

-No, aun no- dijo Ginny con determinación, su cabeza daba vueltas- No tienes ni idea de lo que te pasaría si mi hermano nos encuentra aquí.

-El no esta aquí, solo estamos...tu y yo

-Filch nos podría descubrir ¿sabes?- ella se dio cuenta de que solo buscaba pretextos, esperaba que Malfoy se arrepintiera, asi ella no se metería en problemas.

-Eso lo hace mas emocionante- respondió Malfoy, tomándola de una mano y comenzó a caminar hacia enfrente del salón- Aunque, seria mas emocionante aun besarse en el escritorio de Snape, en dado caso que lo que busques es emociones fuertes.

Ginny rió nerviosa, se dejaba arrastrar por Malfoy en lo que pensaba Malfoy, besa como los mismos dioses . Justo cuando estaban a lado del escritorio, Ginny se abalanzo sobre Malfoy y lo abrazo. Tal vez eran más hormonas que cariño puro pero Malfoy le correspondió el abrazo, ya que sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca de él, de sentir su respiración. Esta vez Ginny fue la que tomo la iniciativa y lo beso. Por la intensidad del beso, lo mordió sin querer. Malfoy grito.

-Eso te pasa por bastardo- dijo en forma de disculpa Ginny.

-Weasley, calla- se defendió Malfoy- Tú sabes lo que quiero...

-Y lo que buscas-dijo Ginny apartándose un poco de el. En ese instante se quito la túnica y el suéter que llevaba, quedándose solo con la blusa y la corbata. Malfoy la miro sorprendido. (1)

_**  
Cicatriz después la luz  
Y quema y habla de ti  
Todo tiene un juego y todos  
Vamos dentro al fuego  
Cicatriz después la luz  
Y quema y habla de ti  
Todo tiene un juego  
Por favor pero...  
Al infierno te vas tu!**_

Ginny adivino lo que pensaba Malfoy.

-No me veas así, es que tenía calor.- dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose.

-Yo no...yo no te vi...yo no pensé nada- tartamudeo Malfoy. Pero sin peder el tiempo la

Tomo de la cintura y la comenzó a besar. Ginny coloco sus manos en la cadera de Malfoy. Malfoy la fue empujando un poco brusco hacia la mesa del escritorio. Le alzo la blusa a la altura de la cintura y la comenzó a acariciar. Esta vez Ginny no lo empujo. Ni ella supo por que, pero con desesperación comenzó a buscar el cinturón de Malfoy para desabrocharlo, pero sin conseguirlo. **(2)**

Sin querer en el jaloneo Ginny rasguño en un brazo a Malfoy.

-Ouch!- se quejo, dejándola de besar para revisarse la herida- Me va a quedar cicatriz.

-Así me recordaras, ¿no?- dijo Ginny en un tono como "bebe llorón"

-Espera- Malfoy se inclino hacia la vela que había dejado en el suelo, el fuego de la vela ardía, entonces el simplemente soplo y toda la mazmorra quedo sumergida en la oscuridad. Ellos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, como si aquello se tratara de un juego muy divertido.

**_(n/a: aquí pasan unos minutos, los cuales dejo a su imaginación, pero según yo, no pasa..... ¿nada?)_**

-Malfoy...-lo llamo Ginny en tono de alerta, Malfoy pareció no escucharla, estaba muy entretenido besando el cuello de Ginny.

-¡Draco!- grito Ginny- Alguien viene, se escuchan pasos...

Malfoy rápidamente se aparto de Ginny, ella se bajo de un brinco del escritorio y se comenzó a arreglar la blusa y tomo su túnica y su suéter, Malfoy tenia una risita nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que estaban despeinados. Los pasos se escucharon mas cerca. Ginny corrió hacia donde hacia una hora se había encontrado limpiando los calderos. Malfoy se sentó en la silla del profesor, y puso su cara de petulante pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Filch abrió la puerta.

-Ya son casi las tres de la mañana, si aun no acaban tendrán que regresar mañana a terminar el trabajo- les informo en lo que les regresaba las varitas. Malfoy había ido a reunirse con ellos a la puerta. Ni Malfoy ni Ginny, se quejaron, Filch parecía sorprendido.

-¡excelente!- dijo en un tono de molestia muy forzado Ginny- lo ves, Malfoy, si me hubieras ayudado, hubiéramos acabado, esto va a ser un infierno...

Filch se dio por bien servido al escuchar la queja de la chica. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Será un placer venir contigo al infierno, Ginny- le susurro al odio Malfoy, en lo que los dos con una sonrisa enorme en los labios abandonaban la mazmorra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1-(N/a: AH! Verdad, bola de mal pensados, Ginny es niña buena...jajaja)

2-(N/a: Esto le paso a alguien que conozco...jeje...fue muy gracioso cuando me lo contó, así que no deje de agregarlo, no es tanto por que Ginny lo haga, miren que Ginny es mi personaje femenino favorito XD

Como podrán ver, trate de hacer que cada párrafo coincidiera con lo que se iba contando, disfrute horrores escribiéndolo, espero que mínimo a una persona le agrade, después de esto mi pareja favorita sera Ginny-Draco XD

Ah! dejen reviews please!!


End file.
